The Mess
by novonia
Summary: A response to Harry Potter and the Muggle Mess By: DisobedienceWriter. 100 years later...


a/n: This is but one thought on how the world written by DisobedienceWriter in the story Harry Potter and the Muggle Mess would progress in the following years after the story comes to an end. We see that every single school age child is required to swear an oath in order to be taught about their magic, I can't imagine any government constraining a part of their populace so without making everyone in the country do so. It would be like the US government telling half of America that they had to turn in every offensive weapon they possess and not caring about the other half that still carry them around, so I imagine after a time every magical soul in that country has to swear by it or leave.

HP characters and world are not mine, no profit here. No beta since this was just a fling off the top of my head :D

Assuma Cusi had just graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she absolutely detested the place but her face remained impartial and didn't give herself away. Assuma had been born in England along with many of her cousins and siblings, their bronze skin always stood out from the pasty white of the locals. Her parents, various aunts/uncles, and many others had immigrated to magical England when some stupid muggles digging caused a rock slide that not only destroyed their hometown but also buried it in countless rubble. Or at least that was what the English Ministry thought, there was even a big mess of rubble in the location they gave just in case someone checked it out. But no the roughly 80 witches and wizards that immigrated to Magical England were sent here by their own government, for one reason and one reason only - greed.

When it had been sixty years since the fall of voldemort and Brittan was once more making smug waves in the ICW, their new representative talking of special oaths, superior schooling, and their vast superiority over the other countries was grating on many nerves. In the end three countries banded together, it still took 2 years to set out a plan they could all agree on and begin to enact it. The premise was quite simple, they would find willing couples and families to be involved in a 'disaster' and emigrate to England - they would be told to take the oaths for both themselves and their children - they would also be required to have many more children. The countries would stagger their disasters so as not to arouse suspicion and once most of the newborn children had gone through school they would coordinate an attack. That plan had been started 35 years ago was coming to fruition today.

Casmiro, a very average 19 year old wizard and a true patriot, was waiting on a portkey - a very important portkey. In fact the other forty some wizards nearby were waiting on the exact same one. A silly muggle toy parachute, completely useless except for this one function - a mass portkey. Hundreds of other cells just like his were amassing around the planet waiting for the signal to portkey.

The following days and weeks heralded a total devastation to the British Ministry of Magic, it had been 100 years since the laws enacting oaths for every citizen went on the books, it didn't even take 100 days for the government to fall. Comrades already in position in England sabotaged as much as they could (with things like the floo) and tied up aurors as much as possible (with tales of missing children and other such events) The main reason this campaign was so successful was due to the fact that one has to cast offensive battle spells for one to be able to learn offensive battle spells, sure the aurors were able to help defend the country but they are a police force and not an army meant to take on attackers at such a scale. The everyday people while being under threat and duress were freed of their oath and able to cast offensive spells were not educated about such things except for in theory and therefore mostly unable to successfully cast them.

Every family that had emigrated to the UK for this operation returned home safely and were handsomely compensated for their sacrifice, be it time, loss of magic, loss of family, or all three. They were also squirreled away to beautiful homes and secluded least they be recognized and someone figure out what happened because in England they were missing and presumed dead due to the way their homes were left in ruin.

Few lives were lost on the side of the British, this was not an invasion army -no this was an army of opportunity sweeping across the land and picking it dry. Not even Gringotts escaped this plague as the vaults least secure and closest to the surface were raided as well. Groups would move through a predetermined area fighting and drawing out the fighters before another group sneaked in behind them filling pouches, backpacks, carryalls, and other such items to the brim and then portkeying the container back home.

England was paupered and devastated, only time would tell if they ever recovered at all.

The End.

A/n: I was just really miffed at forcing a bunch of 11-year olds to make oaths that would probably end up putting them in a bad way(i.e dead or a squib), I have never met anyone who hasn't done something regrettable in a moment of anger...

A/n: If you are wondering about the names they are Peruvian, I figured it was mentioned in the book about their quidditch team and about dragons from that area - peruvian vipertooth.


End file.
